Cops and Spaceships 01
Author's note #1 : These characters are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450, their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of Cops and Robbers. This will only make sense if you read the linked story above. Author's note #3 : This is a continuation of Cops and Spaceships Prologue. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #4 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- 72 hours earlier...I'd been in a different situation entirely. My name is Adam Padyao. I'm not really in a good mood today, but it's not like I really have a choice anymore. You people of Earth deserve to know about what's happened since my expulsion. Seems like it was forever ago, when it was probably like two or three months. Yeah, okay, let's get started. ---- Picking up where Britni left off, I was the last to enter Rhomann's car, sitting down in the passenger seat. I was trying to be optimistic, but that was kinda impossible after what had happened to me. I felt like I'd failed, disappointed all of those I cared about, and those I looked up to. But, hadn't I done the right thing? Rhomann had been wearing shades, but now, he lowered them to look at me. "Okay, kids. We have to make one more stop really quick. Is that alright with you?" "Where are we going?" Mikaela asked from the back seat. "7-Eleven?" Rhomann made a face. "What? No. We're headed someplace else. Can't tell you where, though." "Why not?" Britni also seemed grumpy. "You don't want to know." He answered, putting his shades back on. ---- We drove for hours in complete silence. It seemed to last forever, and I'' should know, I watched the sun rise up again. I slept for at least a few hours, but the whole time I was awake, I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened. My reunion/fight with Lori, the appearance of an alien woman named Nebula...my being ''expelled. I felt guilty. Each of those three things led me into even more danger than I'd been in before. And I couldn't undo any of them. I wanted to know what was I gonna do now. Would anyone try and support me now? Who could I trust and who could I not? I felt helpless, alone. Yet, that's the last thing I wanted to be in life: a loner. I don't want to be without friends, or someone I could consider an acquaintance. It's been a secret I've only revealed to one other person, but right now, she wanted more than anything to kill me. I still had Britni and Mikaela...right? When we finally stopped, the time read 9:04. Britni and Mikaela were asleep, and my legs were stiff. Rhomann leaned over to me, and whispered. "Kid, stay here." Then, he left, with three teenagers in his car. Nearly fifteen minutes after Rhomann had left us, he came back, but he wasn't alone. Now, he had three teenage guys with him. All of them had different shades of brown hair, and it was obvious they were miserable. By then, Mikaela and Britni had woken up, and were as confused as I was. "Kids, these are your new friends." Rhomann sat back down in the driver's seat, looking at a piece of paper with their pictures on it. "Um...Evan Lambert, AJ Clagett, and Seth Treasure." The three guys squeezed their way into the back seat, making Mikaela and Britni uncomforted. "Hey there." The first guy said, Evan Lambert. He had spiked brown hair and had on a black leather jacket and jeans. "What's up?" "Hi." The second guy, AJ Clagett, crossed his arms. He was the shortest of the three, and was wearing a light blue collar shirt. The second guy, Seth Treasure sniffed. He wore a samon-colored t-shirt and dark brown puppy eyes. "I'm Seth." He said in a British accent. Britni and Mikaela welcomed the newcomers warmly. Me, I put my hands in my lap. I didn't want to act like I was happy to meet them, when I wasn't. Rhomann noticed how bad a mood I was in, and tapped me on the shoulder. "Kid, watch this." He whispered, pressing a button. ---- What happened next...I doubt I can really explain. I bet you've seen those cars that magically transform into something else, like a plane, or a submarine, in the movies. Well, Rhomann's car was actually a...spaceship. Seriously. In the back, Britni screamed. "...Oh..oh my God...what just happened?" "Woah." Seth looked out the window, awestruck. "We're...floating." "That's right, kids. We're going up." Rhomann smirked at me. And, like we said, the spaceship went up, past the clouds, off the planet Earth in like, eight minutes. That's right. I was no longer on Earth. I placed my fingers on the window, amazed at what I saw. The others in the back were also blown by this sight, making the car-ship silent once more. Viewing the Earth, seeing all those millions of people that lived in it, I felt... Have you ever heard of the saying: Everything has beauty, some people just don't see it? ''I think people forget how truly 'beautiful' Earth is, until it's their last moments inhabiting it. Earth is, without any doubt, 'the''' most beautiful planet there was and will ever be. The creatures that live there are beautiful, every single one of them. Little did I know that... Category:Stories Category:TGJG Parts Category:CAS Parts